


Missing Link

by chesias



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: After Teikou, Friendship, Gen, Kuroko Takes Care of GoM, Teikou Era, before Teikou, but mostly Teikou Era
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesias/pseuds/chesias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurokos Beziehung zu seinen ersten Teammitgliedern in wenigen Worten. Gemeinsamkeiten, Unterschiede, Probleme und besondere Momente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teamgefühle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel sagt alles: Teamgefühle!

  
**Missing Link**  
  
__Übs.: "fehlendes Bindeglied"__

 

 _Special_ **Ogiwara Shigehiro: Colourless ** (Übs.: farblos)  
Es gab einen Zeitpunkt, wo alles farblos war. Kuroko konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, jemals wirklich Farben gesehen zu haben. Kein kräftiges Gelb, wie die Sonnenblumen, das das Gemüt hebt. Kein frisches Blau, wie ein wolkenloser Sommerhimmel, das einen kühle Brisen auf der erhitzten Haut fühlen lässt. Kein saftiges Grün, dass einem der Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras in die Nase steigt.  
Die erste Farbe, die Kuroko richtig wahrnimmt, ist das strahlende Orange des Basketballs, nachdem ihn zum ersten Mal jemand ohne sein zu tun bemerkt.  
Ogiwara zeigt ihm, das die Welt bunter, fröhlicher, aufregender ist, als er bis dato mitbekommen hat.  
Erst als ihn sein erster und einziger Freund verlässt, bemerkt Kuroko, dass er beginnt sich zu wünschen, nie Farben gesehen zu haben: Was man nicht kennt, kann man nicht missen.

 

 **Aomine Daiki: Feckless ** (Übs.: schwach; nutzlos)  
Der Schatten ist so stark wie das ihn umgebende Licht. Je schwächer das Licht, desto schwächer der Schatten.  
Kuroko ist froh, dass Aomine stark ist. Mit ihm zusammen fühlt er sich selbstsicher. Er weiß, dass er nicht gesehen werden kann, solange sein Partner bei ihm ist.  
  
_... Ich brauche dich nicht._

_... Ich bin auch ohne dich stark. _

Aomines Fähigkeiten liegen bei Weitem außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Er ist nutzlos. Er ist schwach.  
Er ist nutzlos, _weil _ er schwach ist. Eine Last.  
Die Generation der Wunder hat ihn schon lange zurück gelassen. Das einzige was er noch tun muss, ist es, zu akzeptieren.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Licht und Schatten ist eine Einbahnstraße. Das Licht verliert nichts von seiner eigenen Stärke, wenn der Schatten verschwindet.

 

 **Kise Ryouta: Equal** (Übs.: ebenbürtig, gleichgestellt)  
Unter ihnen hieß es immer, dass Kise Ryouta der Schwächste der Generation der Wunder sei. Als Kuroko das zum ersten Mal hört, denkt er sich, wie lächerlich das ist. Kise ist bei Weitem talentierter und besser als er.  
Erst als er erfährt, dass er _Der sechste Mann _ ist, das _Phantom_ , wird ihm bewusst, dass er selbst von seinen Freunden nicht wirklich dazu gezählt wird.  
Es bereitet ihm Übelkeit zu hören, dass er die Person sei, die die Generation der Wunder als ebenbürtig ansehen. Denn es ist nichts weiter als die zur Schau Stellung, dass er trotz allem nicht auf einer Stufe mit ihnen steht. Er ist und bleibt das Anhängsel, egal wie wehleidig das klingen mag.

 

 **Midorima Shintaro: Balefulness ** (Übs.: u.a. Unglück)  
Kuroko hat kein großes Talent in Basketball und auch kein besonders großes Glück. Als er Midorima zum ersten Mal trifft, denkt er, dass der Junge vielleicht genauso talentlos ist wie er, aber dafür das Glück auf seiner Seite steht.  
Aber talentlos ist - bis auf er selbst - niemand im Team. Midorima hat kein Glück. Er ist so talentiert, dass es schon wieder lächerlich und nur nach Glück aussieht.  
Kuroko vergisst seinen Neid nie. Aber er ahnt, dass Midorima einen Grund haben muss, weswegen er mehr auf Glück und Vorhersagen als auf sein außergewöhnliches Talent vertraut. Immerhin sind es Leute wie er selbst, die er am besten versteht.  
Es gibt Leute, die ihren Mitmenschen kein Talent gönnen. Es gibt Leute, die lieber sagen, es sei Glück als Talent. Und dann gibt es Leute wie Midorima, die dem ihr Leben lang ausgesetzt sind.  
Midorima ist in etwa das genaue Gegenteil von ihm.  
Nach jedem Training erwartet er, dass ihn die Realität einholt, dass seine Kameraden aufwachen, ihn aus dem Team schmeißen. Nach jedem erfolgreich absolvierten Training glaubt er ein bisschen mehr, dass trainieren, angeborenes Talent nicht aufwiegen kann. Aber er weiß, dass trainieren das einzige ist, das ihm bleibt und wenn seinem Team das reicht, ist das erstmal gut genug. Denn ihm steht weder Talent noch Glück zur Verfügung.

 

 **Murasakibara Atsushi: A Matter of Principle ** (Übs.: eine Frage des Prinzips)  
Aus dem gesamten Team könnten Kuroko und Murasakibara unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Sowohl äußerlich als auch in ihrer gesamten Art.

 _Kindlich. Ernst._  
Murasakibara verstand nie, warum Kuroko sich in jedem Spiel so verausgabt. Es ist doch nur das, ein Spiel.

 _Unbeschwert. Gezeichnet._  
Kuroko hatte immer nur gehört, dass er zu klein, zu schwach, zu untalentiert ist.

 _Talentiert. Kämpferisch._  
Kuroko kämpft. In jedem Training, in jedem Spiel. Er kämpfte mit sich, seinen Zweifeln, seinen Ängsten, seinem Neid. Er besäße gerne Murasakibaras Talent, oder seine Größe.

 _Langeweile. Training._  
Murasakibara langweilte sich zuerst nur während des Trainings. Er kann verteidigen, er ist gut, also warum muss er es üben? Später langweilt er sich auch während der Spiele. Alles ist langweilig!  
Nur Kuroko vermag es, ihn hin und wieder zu überraschen, ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu befreien. Zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick.

 

 **Akashi Seijuro: Doubtless ** (Übs.: ohne Zweifel)  
Als Akashi Kuroko gehen lässt, fragt er sich innerlich - tief versteckt - ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Kuroko mag stark sein, aber er war schon immer jemand, der an sich selbst zweifelt. Als Teamcaptain weiß er um die Stärken und Schwächen seiner Spieler.  
Hätte er das versteckte Talent damals nicht in ihrem sechsten Mann gesehen oder es nicht als etwas gesehen, das seinem Team nützen würde, dann würde Kuroko heute kein Basketball im Team spielen. Gleichzeitig hätte Kuroko den Sport nicht _aufgegeben_. Er hätte trotz allem weiter gespielt, wenn auch allein.  
Akashi befürchtet, dass Kuroko nicht zurückkehren wird, so wie er es prognostiziert hat. Er befürchtet, dass sein Team Schuld daran ist, dass Kuroko mit dem Spielen aufhört. Er befürchtet, dass er Schuld daran ist, dass sein Team niemals wieder ein Team sein wird.  
Als er erfährt, dass Kuroko auch an der Seirin Basketball spielt, erinnert er sich nicht an seine Zweifel, die ihm Schuldgefühle beschehrten und ihm nachts den Schlaf raubten. Sein einziger Gedanke ist, dass seine Planung perfekt war.

_ Ich bin derjenige, der dein Talent zuerst entdeckt hat. Du wirst verstehen, was das bedeutet. _

Zum Zeitpunkt, als er Kuroko diese Worte sagte, hatte sein Plan noch keine konkreten Formen angenommen. Doch nachdem ihm das Ausmaß der Talente seiner Spieler bewusst wird, ist ihm klar, dass Kuroko der einzige ist, der ihr Team retten kann. Wenn er auch nicht weiß, wie.  
Kuroko wird es schaffen.

 

 **Generation of Miracles: Taking On the World ** (Übs.: sich der Welt entgegen stellen)  
Die Generation der Wunder verbindet Basketball. Basketball und ihre Freundschaft.  
Vor langer Zeit glaubten sie, zusammen könnten sie es mit der gesamten Welt aufnehmen.

Sie nahmen es mit der Welt auf.

Sie siegten.

Das einzige was übrig blieb war ihre Freundschaft. Eine Freundschaft, die auf Basketball beruhte. Eine Freundschaft, die zerbrach, weil sie sich geschworen hatten, es mit der Welt aufzunehmen. Die einzigen, die noch zu besiegen übrig blieben, waren sie selbst.  
Vergessen war, warum sie es mit der Welt aufnehmen wollten.  
Vergessen war Freundschaft.  
Vergessen war Basketball.

Als Kuroko Kagami zum ersten Mal trifft, erinnert er sich an eine Zeit, die schon lange vorüber ist. An eine Zeit, in der Basketball geliebt wurde, in der Freunde vor dem Team kamen, in der Spaß vor Sieg stand.  
Er erinnert sich an all das und will es vergessen.  
Er erinnert sich an all das und will es vergessen, weil er weiß, dass diese Zeit nie mehr sein wird.  
Mit Kagami zusammen, will Kuroko es noch einmal mit der Welt aufnehmen. Nur um diese Zeit noch ein einziges mal erinnern zu können.


	2. Bevor Ich Sterbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alles hatte darauf hingewiesen, doch niemand hatte die Anzeichen gesehen. Nun ist Kuroko fort. [Kein Charaktertod]

 

 **Midorima Shintaro: Lucky Item** (Übs.: Glücksgegenstand)

„Midorima-kun, warte einen Augenblick", hält Kuroko seinen Teamkameraden vom Gehen ab, „Hast du deinen morgigen Glücksgegenstand schon gekauft?"

Kuroko räumt noch seine letzten Utensilien in seine Schultasche - ein Heft und seine Federmappe. Shintaro rückt währenddessen überrascht seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht.

„Nein, habe ich noch nicht.", antwortet er. Es ist selten geworden, dass sie sich noch nach dem Läuten der Schulklingel unterhalten, wenn am selben Tag kein Training mehr angesagt ist. Aber Kuroko vermag es generell immer, einen zu überraschen. Eine seiner störensten Eigenschaften, findet Shintaro.

„Kann ich dich heute begleiten?", fragt Kuroko, seine Tasche auf den Rücken schwingend. Gemeinsam verlassen sie das Klassenzimmer.

„Von mir aus. Ich brauche für morgen eine Reitgerte.", gibt Midorima preis. Er hat sich schon heute morgen Gedanken darüber gemacht, wo er diesen Glücksgegenstand möglichst in der Nähe und preisgünstig besorgen kann. 

„Ich habe schon geschaut, wo ich diesen Gegenstand am besten besorgen kann", Shintaro zögert kurz, „Wenn du einfach nur jemanden haben möchtest, mit dem du in die Stadt kannst, dann empfehle ich dir Kise. Mein Weg führt mich nämlich nicht durch das Zentrum."

Kuroko schweigt. Sein Blick liegt standhaft auf Midorima. Diese Art der Antwort überrascht ihn nicht. Kuroko ist kein Mensch von vielen Worten. Midorima hält inne.

Er erinnert sich daran, dass Wassermann morgen gerade einmal auf Platz sechs stehen wird und von Oha-Asa empfohlen wurde, den morgigen Glücksgegenstand ununterbrochen bei sich zu tragen. _Ein Marienkäfer würde Kuroko gut tun_ , denkt er sich. Der Glücksgegenstand der Wassermänner.

„Vorher müssen wir noch an einem Souvenirgeschäft vorbei", sagt er deswegen, „Du weißt nicht zufällig, ob sie dort Marienkäfer aus Porzellan oder einen Schlüsselanhänger mit einem Marienkäfer-Motiv verkaufen?"

Als sie sich am Abend voneinander verabschieden wollen, sind beide im Besitz ihrer Glücksgegenstände. Midorima trägt seinen in einer Tüte, die ihm die Verkäuferin aufgedreht hat und Kuroko besitzt nun einen neuen Schlüsselanhänger.

Midorima persönlich hätte lieber einen größeren Glücksgegenstand besorgt, aber die Auswahl an Marienkäfer-Schlüsselanhängern war begrenzt und Kuroko scheint zufrieden. Er ist überrascht, als Kuroko ihn nach einem gemeinsamen Foto fragt, das zu einem Selfie wird, weil sich kein Passant in der Nähe findet, der sie fotografieren könnte.

　

 **Akashi Seijuro: Sh ōgi **(Übs.: Shōgi)

Es ist eine Tradition, dass Midorima Mittwoch nachmittags zum Shōgi Spielen bei Akashi vorbeikommt. Er bedauert es, dass Midorima ihm heute in der Schule absagen musste.

Obwohl der Ausgang dieser Spiele schon von Beginn an entschieden ist, findet er in ihren gemeinsamen Stunden eine Entspannung, die ihm nicht einmal Basketball gibt.

„Akashi-sama, Sie haben Besuch", dringt es zu ihm durch seine Zimmertür, „Ein Kuroko Tetsuya möchte Sie sehen."

Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für die Spieler bei Problemen zu ihm zu kommen. Er _ist_ der Kapitän. Doch die letzten Monate erschien ihm Tetsuya abgelenkt und ihr sechster Mann mied ihre Gesellschaft. Außerdem wird er meist in der Schule, vor oder nach dem Training aufgesucht, nicht bei sich zu Hause. Er ist überrascht, dass ihn Tetsuya nun Zuhause besuchen kommt.

Akashi begibt sich zu seiner Zimmertür und öffnet sie. Vor ihm steht Kuroko mit ausdrucksloser Mimik wie immer.

„Hallo, Akashi, ich habe erfahren, dass Midorima heute keine Zeit hat. Ich würde gerne Shōgi mit dir Spielen, wenn du Zeit hast."

Akashi gewinnt beide Shogi-Spiele, die zugegeben vergleichsweise kurz ausfallen. Mit etwas mehr Übung, überlegt er, könnte aus Tetsuya ein - wenn schon nicht überdurchschnittlicher guter - wenigstens interessanter Gegner werden.

Die zwei Fotos, die Kuroko zum Schluss in aller Heimlichkeit von Akashi schießt, bleiben unkommentiert. Er ist froh, dass sein Kapitän nichts bemerkt hat.

Akashi fragt sich unterdessen, warum Tetsuya nicht einfach gefragt hat.

　

 **Aomine Daiki: One-on-One** (Übs.: Eins-gegen-Eins)

Meistens treffen sich Aomine und Kuroko noch nach der Schule oder nach dem Training und gehen gemeinsam zum öffentlichen Basketballfeld.

Aomine zögert damit die Schulaufgaben und Momois Anruf hinaus, die ihn daran erinnern möchte, was er noch alles für die Schule machen muss oder müsste.

Kuroko ist es egal, dass er später nach Hause kommt. Er genießt die Zeit mit Aomine.

Heute, hat Kuroko geplant, werden sie statt ihrem gewöhnlichen One-on-One auch Körbe werfen. Das ist immerhin seine letzte Möglichkeit.

„Aomine, lass uns heute ein paar Körbe werfen, ja?"

„Hm, okay." Aomine ist ein wenig überrascht, hat aber nichts gegen den Vorschlag einzuwenden.

Kuroko trifft den Korb nicht oft, aber Aomines befreites Lachen - und sei es nur aufgrund seiner Unfähigkeit - ist die Blamage allemal wert.

Und wer weiß, vielleicht schafft er es durch dieses Training ja, auch in einem Spiel einmal einen Korb zu werfen.

Aomine bemerkt das Blitzen der Handy-Kamera nicht. Er ist viel zu konzentriert dabei einen letzten Korb zu werfen, ehe er Kuroko wie jeden Tag nach Hause begleitet.

　

 **Kise Ryouta: Shopping** (Übs.:Einkaufen)

Kuroko hat bisher immer abgelehnt, wenn Kise vorgeschlagen hat, einen gemeinsamen Nachmittag zu verbringen. Kise ist anstrengend. Zu anstrengend, um einen gesamten Nachmittag mit ihm alleine verbringen zu können.

„Aomine", spricht Kuroko seinen Partner im Klassenraum an, „Heute kann ich nach dem Training nicht mit zum Basketballfeld kommen."

Aomine zuckt nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du heut' nicht kannst, dann kannst'e eben nicht. Wir sehen uns morgen. Pass auf dich auf, wenn du nach Hause gehst! Misch' dich nicht in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen, Tetsu.", meint er und verschwindet. Kuroko muss schmunzeln.

Kise wartet wie immer vor der Tür auf ihn, um ihn - und normalerweise auch Aomine - ein Stück auf ihrem Weg zu begleiten.

„Möchtest du heute mit mir in die Stadt, Kise?"

„Wha, Kurokocchi!", schreit Kise überschwänglich und hoch erfreut, „Natürlich komme ich mit dir in die Stadt! Lass uns Eis essen gehen und ganz viel Spaß beim Einkaufen haben, ja?", schlägt

Kise überschwenglich vor. Breit grinsend legt er seinen rechten Arm über Kurokos Schulter und zieht ihn an seine Seite.

„Das wird ein Spaß!"

Kuroko ist sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat.

Kise ist überwältigt von dem grandiosen Abschluss ihres gemeinsamen Nachmittags. Bisher gab es nur Gruppenbilder, auf denen er mit Kuroko zusammen zu sehen war. Jetzt hat er endlich ein Foto, auf dem nur sie beide zu sehen sind, ohne Aominecchi, der normalerweise einen Arm um Kuroko gelegt hat.

Er fühlt sich ein wenig draufgängerisch.

　

 **Murasakibara Atsushi: Dessert** (Übs.: Nachtisch)

Es gibt eine Tradition, an dem das gesamte Teiko-Team teilnimmt. Die Eis-Tradition.

Und es gibt noch eine Tradition innerhalb des Teams - die Dessert-Tradition, an der nur Murasakibara und Kuroko teilnehmen.

Die Dessert-Tradition besagt, dass kein Streit ausgefochten wird, wenn sie sich zum Naschen treffen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dass sich die beiden ungleichen Spieler nicht aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Spiel- und Trainingsweisen in den Haaren liegen.

„-und einen Vanille-Milchshake bitte.", bestellt Murasakibara. In seinen Augen erkennt Kuroko ein seltenes, freudiges Funkeln. Sie mögen zwar auf dem Spielfeld noch so anders sein, die Liebe zu ihren Lieblingssnacks teilen sie jedoch.

Kuroko ist froh, etwas mit dem trägen Riesen gemeinsam zu haben.

　

 **Generation of Miracles: Memories** (Übs.: Erinnerungen)

Mit einem schweren Lächeln hält Kuroko die ausgedruckten Fotos in der Hand.

Midorima und er mit ihren ergatterten Glücksgegenständen. Sie stehen nebeneinander und blicken ruhig in die Kamera. Ihre Schultern berühren sich leicht.

 _Akashi beim Shōgi Spielen. Sein Blick ist konzentriert auf die vor ihm auf dem Brett platzierten Steine fokussiert._ Er hat sich nicht getraut nach einem gemeinsamen Bild zu fragen. Akashi hätte sofort gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

 _Aomine beim Körbe Werfen. Sein T-Shirt ist verschwitzt._ Bevor das Bild entstanden war, hatten sie schon mehrere Stunden miteinander gespielt, fällt Kuroko wieder ein.

 _Kise und er wie sie in der Stadt sitzen und Eis essen. Um sie herum stehen Einkaufstüten. Kise hat einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Ihre Köpfe berühren sich seitlich._ Es war ein anstrengender und trotzdem lustiger Nachmittag.

Das letzte ist von ihm und Murasakibara.

Sie sitzen in einem Café. Jeder von ihnen hat einen Teller mit Kuchen vor sich stehen. Murasakibara schaufelt sich gerade ein großes Stück in seinen Mund und grinst dabei zufrieden. Kuroko beobachtet sein Teammitglied amüsiert dabei. Seine Mimik ist dennoch ausdruckslos.

Kuroko hat das Gefühl zu sterben, als er die Bilder in einen Karton legt. Sein Herz rast, die Augen brennen. Verzweifelt umschlingt er seine Knie mit den Armen.

 _Es ist nicht für immer_ , ermahnt er sich konsequent. _Wenn sie soweit sind, komme ich wieder._

Schweren Herzens füllt er den Austrittsbescheid aus. Es fühlt sich an wie seine Beerdigung.

Kuroko weiß nicht, ob seine Teammitglieder jemals _soweit_ sein werden, dass er zurück kommen kann.

　

 _Special_ **Momoi Satsuki: Braiding Hair** (Übs.: Haare flechten)

Momoi ist noch nie ein großer Fan davon gewesen, etwas Besonderes mit ihren Haaren zu machen. Ihr gefallen offene Haare am besten und ihre sind lang genug, dass man es eine Frisur nennen kann.

Trotzdem gibt es ab und zu Momente, in denen es sinnvoll (gewesen) wäre, wenn sie die Kunst der Haartechnik verstünde. Zum Beispiel wenn sie wie heute gemeinsam mit Aomine in einem Fastfood-Restaurant sitzt und verzweifelt versucht den ihr spendierten Hamburger zu essen, ohne dabei etwas von der Soße in ihre Haare zu bekommen.

„Das sieht lächerlich aus, Satsuki.", kommentiert ihr Kindheitsfreund, der sie bei den kläglichen Versuchen aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtet, den Hamburger über der Tischplatte zu verspeisen und gleichzeitig den Oberkörper nur so weit nach vorne zu beugen, dass die Haare nicht in die Nähe ihres Essens gelangen.

„Ich habe kein Haargummi dabei.", erwidert sie gelassen. Aomine öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn aber gleich darauf wieder. Sie weiß, was er sagen will.

Tetsu hatte immer ein Haargummi dabei.

Momoi vermisst ihn. Genauso wie ihre anderen alten Teammitglieder. Genauso wie Daiki, der schon lange nicht mehr der ist, der er einmal war.

Sie vermisst besonders die gemeinsamen Abende, die sie alle des Öfteren zusammen verbracht haben. Manchmal erinnert sie sich an die beruhigenden Striche durch ihre langes Haar, an das gelegentliche Ziepen und die entschuldigenden Worte.

Momoi ist kein großer Fan von komplizierten Hochsteck- oder Flechtfrisuren. Ihre eigenen Kreationen kommen und kamen nie an die von Tetsu-chan heran. Niemand wird an sie heran kommen. Keiner kann ihn ersetzen.

Kuroko hinterlässt eine klaffende Lücke.

 


	3. 1 von 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko fällt es schwer, kein Freund mehr von ihnen zu sein.

Zwei Jahre hört sich nach einer kurzen Zeit an. Was sind schon zwei Jahre in einem Menschenleben, das geschätzte achtzig Jahre umfasst.  
Zwei von achtzig Jahren sind gekürzt ein Vierzigstel.   
Die Zeit, die er mit seinem Team hatte, würde nur zu einem Vierzigstel in sein gesamtes Leben einfließen, würde ihn nur zu einem Vierzigestel beeinflussen.   
1 von 40.  
Kuroko hat Statistiken schon immer gehasst.  
  
Ein Vierzigstel steht für eine kurze Zeit. Aber diese Zeit - egal wie kurz sie auch gewesen sein mag - kann einen Menschen verändern, ihn beeinflussen.  
Ein Vierzigstel gibt in keiner Weise auch nur ansatzweise preis, wie ausschlaggebend, wichtig und bedeutend die zwei Jahre an der Teiko, in diesem Basketballteam, für Kuroko waren.  
  
Zwei Jahre an Erfahrung, an Freundschaft, an unvergesslichen Momenten mit Tränen des Glücks, der Einsamkeit und der Verzweiflung.  
  
Verglichen mit den zwei Jahren an der Mittelschule, sind die vorherigen dreizehn Jahre seines Lebens nichtssagend. Ein dreizehn Jahre andauerndes Geisterleben - verschwendete Jahre.   
Da gibt es keinen Moment, an den er sich mit einem Lächeln erinnert. Nur endlose Leere und Einsamkeit.  
  
Nachdem er kein Schüler mehr an der Teiko und kein Mitglied des Basketballclubs ist, fühlt er sich wieder allein und unsichtbar. Die Ferien bis zum Schulbeginn sind plötzlich kein Segen mehr sondern ein Fluch.   
  
Es dürfte nicht so schlimm sein!   
  
Dreizehn Jahre hat er so gelebt und er weiß schon am ersten Ferientag nicht mehr, wie er es damals ausgehalten hat.  
Statt wie gewohnt ausgelassen mit seinen Freunden und Teamkollegen auf den Straßen und in der Halle Basketball nachzugehen, sitzt er alleine Zuhause, starrt unentwegt auf sein Handy und hält sich mindestens fünf mal am Tag davon ab, eine Nachricht an das alte Team zu schicken.   
  
_Habe Müsli zum Frühstück gegessen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Akashi, ich kann mich selbst versorgen. Was gab es bei euch?_ Kuroko vermisst seine Milchshakes, doch Müsli ist das einzige, das er morgens runterwürgen kann. Das lässt ihn sich nicht erinnern.  
  
_... Lust auf eine Partie Basketball?_ Vor einiger Zeit hätte er nach dem Versenden dieser Nachricht zumindest eine sofortige Antwort von Aomine erhalten: _Bin auf dem Weg_. Oder so ähnlich.  
  
_Viel zu heiß! Vanille-Milchshake hilft *.*_ ... nur nicht gegen ein gebrochenes Herz.  
  
_Kise, arbeite nicht zu lange.  
Murasakibara, iss nicht zu viele Süßigkeiten und putz dir die Zähne.  
Shintaro, Oha-Asa sagt dir für morgen Glück voraus. Mach dir keine Sorgen.  
Aomine, tschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe.  
Akashi, grübel nicht so viel.  
Gute Nacht und schlaft gut!  
_  
Letztens: _Ich vermisse euch!_  
  
Er schickt nicht eine dieser Nachrichten ab. Auch keine seiner Alternativ-Versionen. Er schreibt und speichert sie auf seinem Handy aber er macht nie den letzten Schritt und klickt Senden. Er würde es gerne tun.  
Kuroko weiß nicht einmal, warum er es nicht einfach macht.  
  
Er will sich nicht erinnern und doch ist es das einzige, was er tut.  
  
Es ist einen Monat nach Schulbeginn an einem Montag, als seine Welt sich wieder in Bewegung setzt.  
Als er sein Handy morgens in die Hand nimmt, steht dort: _Sie wurden von Akashi in die Gruppe "Teiko-Team" hinzugefügt.  
_ Er schaut sich all die nicht verschickten Nachrichten an und löscht sie in einem Rutsch.   
Später am Abend trifft die erste Nachricht in der Gruppe ein:  
  
_12-07, 5 p.m bei mir_  
Akashi  
  
Kuroko hat noch immer nicht gelernt, zu vergessen, aber er beginnt mit seiner Entscheidung zu leben. Denn das ist es, seine Entscheidung und er sollte sich nicht selbst dafür bemitleiden, sich von seinen Teamkameraden getrennt zu haben. Er ist nun Mitglied eines neuen Teams.


End file.
